


Abby, the Vampire Slayer

by skripka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, does what it says on the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-07
Updated: 2006-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Next time, I'm bringing my iPod.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Canonical character death.
> 
> Unbetaed weirdness.

"So, I just do this," she stabbed the point of the stake down, awkwardly, "and the vamp is no more?"

Ducky sighed and corrected her grip. "Like this. And if you hit the heart, the vampire dies."

Abby grinned and tried staking the cadaver again, this time successfully. "Dust everywhere. Cool."

"So," Ducky gathered up his bag. "Ready to head out to the cemetery, Abigail?"

"Dude. I've been ready for this my entire life." Abby grinned and brandished her stake again.

***

"I'm so not ready for this." Abby shivered; her light shirt wasn't giving much protection against the cooling wind coming into the Georgetown graveyard. Ducky wordlessly shed his jacket and offered it to her. 

Abby shook her head, arms clutching around her chest. "No thanks, Ducky. I'd be good if I could just *move,* you know?" She made a face and looked at him pleadingly. "Is it always just this sitting around? 'Cause next time, I'm bringing my iPod."

Ducky sighed. "The whole point, Abigail, is learning to focus your energies. Patience is a virtue, after all. Why, I recall, once, in Sri Lanka, only it wasn't..." His reverie was interrupted by a squeak and bounce of joy.

"Oooh, Ducky! I see a hand!" And indeed, there was a hand scrabbling out of the freshly dug grave. Abby moved into position, wiggling and getting her balance. Ducky supposed the boots were practical, although he had yet to be convinced of the skirt.

The hand was followed by an arm, then a shoulder and another arm. The head followed, and a distinctly female head followed. Abby looked at Ducky in confusion, and he shrugged back. He wasn't too surprised; he had performed the autopsy, after all.

The vampire was fully out now, brushing dirt from her hair and suit. She looked at Abby and then Ducky. "Miss Scuito? Doctor Mallard? What's going on? Why are you here? And why do I have dirt all over me?"

Abby made a sympathetic noise and rushed the vampire. "Sorry!" she said, just as the two of them tumbled end over end. Ducky resisted the urge to join in, holding back his twitches by force of will only.

It was over in a minute. Abby had been right; she was made for this work. She folded up from her knees, gracefully, and brushed dust from her arms. "Eww. That was kind of gross."

"It could have been worse, my dear." This time Abby took the proffered jacket gratefully. "You did well for your first time."

She sighed and wrapped herself tighter. "It's weird, you know. I didn't really like her, but now..." Abby shivered.

"Better that than the alternative." Ducky wrapped his arm around Abby's shoulder.

"Yeah, I suppose," she nodded. "Can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Of course." Ducky led the two of them to his Morgan and said a quiet prayer for the repose of Jenny Shepard's soul.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was filling the squad room, filtered and softened by the skylights as Abby exited the elevator. One bonus of her Slayer powers awakening that she hadn't counted on was that her photophobia seemed to be lessening. Either way, she had a backlog of tests to run, and she'd better check with Gibbs to see if he had priorities.

Gibbs wasn't at his desk, but McGee and Ziva were bonding over some computer thing at his desk, and Tony was attempting to balance a pen on the bridge of his nose. A typical Tuesday morning, then...

Abby did a double take and really looked at Tony. "Whoa!" she nearly shouted. 

The pen fell onto the desk with a clatter as Ziva and McGee looked up, startled. Tony flinched guiltily, then looked back at her, flinched more, and ended up looking really guilty.

This deserved a serious talk, as in immediately. Abby crossed her arms as she stood in front of Tony's desk. "Well?" She tapped her foot impatiently. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Abs?" McGee half-stood.

"Under control, McGee." Tony's grin was forced. "Ms. Scuito and I are just going to have a little conversation." He stood, came around the desk, and tugged on her arm, whispering in her ear. "Elevator. Now."

The two of them maneuvered to the impromptu conference room, waited for the doors to close, and Tony pulled the "stop" button. 

"Since when..." they both started to accuse, and then Abby giggled.

"Oh, this is too cool. You're a vampire, I'm a slayer, and this whole no-reflection thing is really strange." She waved a hand at the elevator doors. "Gibbs hasn't noticed?"

Tony shrugged, a wry smirk crossing his lips. "I blame it on the distortion." He studied her seriously, then. "This is new. I had no clue you were even a Potential."

Abby shrugged. "Me either. It just 'poofed' the other day. Lucky me, Ducky was around."

"Ducky?" Tony frowned in concentration, then blanched as he put two and two together. "Ducky's a watcher?"

"Uh huh." Abby nodded vigorously, her pigtails bobbing. "We've been training after work. And what about you? How long have you been..." she waggled her hand, "...you know."

"Undead?" Tony shook his head. "I still can't believe it. You. And Ducky... I got bitten in Philly." He smiled in recollection. "She was this really hot brunette, legs up to here..." he gestured vaguely.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Of course it was a girl. How do you even function, Tony?"

"I didn't, for a while." Tony smiled ruefully. "I quit the force, tried doing the whole vampire thing, but I got bored. And there's something to be said for a good Catholic upbringing, too. It's not fun to feel guilty all the time."

"Yeah, I imagine. Hey. This explains your weird skin tone problems, doesn't it? All that weird foundation..." Abby waved her hand over her face; Tony manfully ignored her.

"So, I found this witch--she was also hot, a redhead--and convinced her to try making a talisman or spell or something." Tony smiled. "Convincing her was fun, too."

"Tony!" Abby groaned. "Did you seduce every woman in this story?"

He leered at her."Not yet." Abby bit her lip, annoyed, and smacked his arm.

"Lech."

Tony grinned again. "Anyway, whatever she did worked, I got the job in Baltimore, then came here. I go to butcher's shops for food, and only have to avoid the sun if it's super bright. I'm not invulnerable--fire and stakes and decapitation would probably..." He slashed across his throat to illustrate. "But you're not going to, are you?"

Abby flung her arms around his neck. "Of course not! You're still my Tony, right? And you don't do evil, per se, so I'm in the clear, too."

Tony stumbled back against the wall and sounded choked. "I'm still yours, Abs. Now, please, I'd like to keep my head where it is?"

"Oh!" Abby fell back. "Of course. We're good."

"We're good." Tony smiled and kissed her forehead. "As long as we both keep it a secret, that is."

"Cross my heart!" Abby did so, then her eyes widened. "That wasn't insensitive or anything, was it?"

Tony laughed and punched the stop button. "Even if it was, I'm not offended." The elevator grumbled as it started moving. "Hey, I know some really cool clubs you might enjoy now. Underground, demon-y things."

"Oooh. Sounds cool." Abby grinned. "It's a date, then?" 

"Sure. Say, is my makeup really that bad?" Just as the words left Tony's mouth, the elevator opened revealing the squad room and Gibbs standing there, eyebrow quirked, coffee cup in his hand. They both froze.

"Um. Boss." Tony stammered, eyes wide. "It's not what you think."

"It'd better not be, DiNozzo. Don't you have some paperwork to do?" Gibbs fixed his glare on Tony who shrinked out of the elevator.

"On it, Boss." Tony scrambled back to his desk as Gibbs got in the elevator with Abby, who grinned gamely.

"Going to explain that little conversation, Abs?" Gibbs pressed the button for the lab floor.

"You'd never believe a word of it, Gibbs." Abby smiled widely as the doors closed.


End file.
